People have used rubber bands, strings and the like for years to hold their pant legs in place, whether to hold their pant legs off the ground, out of the way to allow riding a bike without a chain guard or to help keep the pant legs up to prevent the shoes or boots from staining the pant legs. This presents an unsightly appearance to the viewing public.
There is therefore a need for a device or apparatus that will perform this function while providing a colorful style in different sizes without having the person present an unsightly appearance. Such an apparatus has to be simple to use, and be an accessory to the style of clothing a person may wear. Therefore, to meet this style requirement there is a need for an improved apparatus for providing this style requirement.